Curiosity killed the cat  TEASER
by Lusikka
Summary: Once upon a time in the Grand Line there was a little angel and his friends who got themselves in an adventure they would have never dreamed of. Pairings inside. TEASER


'Ello people. This is not a whole chapter, not probably even finished part of the first chapter. This is just a teaser of what's to be waiten in...uhh..year? xDD It really depends on how fast I can write this thing. I already have 23 pages of text and I'm still going! I wanted people's opinion on if they liked this or not. Just to know if there's any reason to write it at all. It's going to circle around a lot more than just angels and demons so no worries over the overly used clishé theme. This time I even have a plot! Omg the world is coming to apocalypse D: But seriously. Post up your thoughts throught a review so I know if I should make this at all. Thank you all for your time! Happy reading!

**Title:** Curiosity killed the cat

**Genre:** AU, humour, a bit of angst and romance

**Pairings:** SanjixUsopp, ZoroxLuffy and RobinxNami, at least for now

**Warnings:** Fighting...really bad language. They're demons for fuck's sake xD And I like cussing.

* * *

_'Curiosity killed the cat...'_

Welcome stranger. You've just stepped in the time where human was still almost non-existing race, and where angels and demons ruled over every other race. Grand Line was even more dangerous area than now, and the only humans that did exist, were living on some calm islands in the four other seas. Only few of them even knew of Grand Line by then. It was kind of legend told to your grandchildren and their children before they went to sleep. But in truth, even by then, Grand Line was habited, by the afore mentioned angels and demons.

Angels were usually happy, loving and warm towards everyone and everything. They lived in harmony and peace with the world. Curiosity was said to be their weakest point.

Demons on the other hand were cruel, lazy and didn't agree with anybody. At least most of them. Of course there were few different kind of demons among the masses. Demons usually lived in dark and cold places, like forests, jungles, swamps etc. They didn't like angels at all, and it seemed like they wanted war with every other race.

There was other lower classes too. Like centaurs, harpies, other half breeds such as half human half animal. Normal looking people with ears, tails or wings and such. They lived there where there wasn't angels or demons, not wanting to get in their wars and arguments, living their own life. Sometimes they would get in larger groups and get some areas away from the stronger creatures, normally from demons, but it usually wasn't successful and that kind of things weren't made much any more after so many fails. But they were there.

Our story is based to the first part of the Grand Line, in peaceful island that didn't know anything of what happened in the outside world. It was strange island since there lived both angels and demons. First half of the island was habited by angels, it was all beaches and fields, few rivers and a big lake to fish in. Demons lived in the other half that was covered in darkness. It was a big swamp forest area, where lived all kind of dangerous creatures. The swamp was forbid area for all the angels. But once there was a angel boy who learned the 'curiosity killed the cat' saying through the hard way.

---

"Luffy. Let's just not go in there! It's dangerous and illegal!", the slightly taller one of the two boys said, keeping tight hold around the other's arm, eyeing around them wildly, like something would attack them on any minute. Even the feathers in his pearly white wings were little ruffled, and his whole being was trembling from curly dark bangs to his boot covered toes.

"Don't sweat, Usopp! It's an adventure! How many chances do you get in life to go and investigate this forest?", Luffy, the smaller one, replied, grinning from ear to ear, obviously too excited to notice the other's warnings and whines. Usopp frowned. They almost were in the forest already. He had heard that no one had ever came back from there, and he didn't want to test if the 'legend' was right!

"Luffyyyyyyyy...", Usopp whined, flapping his white wings, trying to pull the determined dark haired kid away, but not succeeded. He really didn't want to go in there. After he had nearly exhausted himself pulling, he gave in and just sticked as close to the other as was possible. There was no way that he was going to let his best friend go in and he would just watch from the sidelines. Even thought he was almost petrified from the mere idea of going in there. Luffy just laughed and pointed at different things that were interesting and cool, at least to him.

Slowly they started to enter the forbid forest, which was clearly on demons area, which was off-limits to every other races.

"But Luffy, can't you remember my I-can't-enter-this-forest sickness??" , Usopp asked trying to get some of his pleas go through the thick skull of the straw hat angel.

"But Usopp! Can't you see all these cool things!? Look at that rock! It's so much cooler than the rock we have on our yard!", Luffy said, his voice almost squealing in pleasure.

_"We have millions of stones on our yard",_ Usopp said not being impressed by the rocks at all. Luffy didn't listen to that, and he just continued to giggle like a mad man the deeper they got in the forest. Usopp looked over his shoulder, but he couldn't see the calming light of sun any more. It was all dark and swamp around them. And he could swear that someone was following their every move.

Suddenly something cracked on their right, and Usopp yelped jumping to the left side of Luffy, staring at the way the sound had come from.

"What was that?", he asked, the fear clearly showing in his voice by now. Luffy just tilted his head to a side and looked at the bushes. Then suddenly frog jumped to the road they were walking and made 'ribbit' sound, freaking Usopp out of his mind, before continuing it's way over the road.

⌠"Ha ha! Look Usopp! Froggie!", Luffy squealed pointing to the frog who fortunately got in the bushes before the over excited angel could get his hands on it.

"This isn't funny at all, Luffy! Let's go home while we still can!", Usopp said, almost shouting and shaking the other's shoulders. When he noticed that Luffy wasn't going to leave, he moved his wings more front so he couldn't see anything to his sides. He started to nervously pluck beautiful white feathers from his wings as they walked, whimpering silently. He still had the feeling that they were watched, but he didn't voice his thoughts any more, knowing that there was no one listening.

---

In the same forest, not far away, were two demons, sitting in trees┘.glaring at each other┘.attacking each other┘blocking each other, and then flying from the recoil, stomping against the tree, barely flipping around so they landed on their feet. With war cries they lunged at each other again, just to block the attacks, causing some black feathers fly around and then panting they stopped to some trees again, glaring at each other like just a moment ago.

"I said that I would pick first this time!", the smaller of them, who had short blonde hair and a extra long bangs covering his left eye, shouted to the other demon. He had an interesting eyebrow too, which was curled in strange way in the end.

"You got to pick first last time! And time before that!", the bigger one shouted pointing accusing finger at the smaller one, and then drawing hand thought his short green hair. The blonde went silent for a moment, knowing that what the other had said was true.

"Well that's because I'm cute?", the blonde then said smiling a sugar sweet smile to the other, trying to look more cute than what was possible. Which wasn't quite working for the taller one.

"Cute my ass.", the green haired demon said and then their fight was interrupted by shouting from their left.

"Ooo! Finally! Something exciting. And maybe some food too!", the blonde one squealed happily and then jumped to the air spreading his black wings out and with out waiting he started to fly towards the shouting voices. The taller demon scratched his neck and sighing he jumped from the branch and lazily flew after the other catching up quickly.

---

"LUFFY!!", Usopp shouted in panic and the other one was again slammed to the stem of the tree, for like third time already. The straw hat was lying on the ground where it had fallen when the battle had started, and there was blood and white feathers everywhere. The thing that was on them was a giant panther, which by the looks of it was extremely hungry. It had gone first after Usopp, but when Luffy had jumped between them to protect his friend, the feline had decided to eat the problematic one first.

"Run Usopp! AH!", Luffy shouted to the curly haired boy, and then took hit from the panther's tail.

Usopp was sitting on the ground, his hands trembling, and his mind flying in millions ways at once. He had to help his friend somehow! His right hand moved slowly towards one of his pockets where he snatched out his slingshot and few ammos for it. He usually used it just for pranks, but it could be used as weapon too at a time like this.

"C-Certain death: Flame star!", Usopp shouted aiming at the 's head, and then released the ammo, which moments later made small explosion on the side of the cat's head. But it didn't seem to have any effects. But the sound that the bomb had made was annoying to the cat beast, and leaving Luffy lie on the ground, it moved closer to the other half of it's dinner.

"N-N-No, no, no!!", Usopp shouted, slowly crawling backwards, until his back hit one of the dark trees. Biting his lip he tried to plan their way out of this situation, but he didn't have enough time. Then suddenly he remembered his ability to fly, and barely jumped out of the cat's claws, floating in the mid air for a while trying to catch his breath, and then his eyes moved to the bleeding form of Luffy. He dived down and landed beside his friend, but before he had time to pick the other up, the cat had turned and sounding pretty pissed it smashed the angel sniper to the tree, getting sickening crunch, as one of the white wings got trapped in between the giant paw and the back of Usopp. This of course got the curly haired boy cry out in pain, and made him see stars as he slumped to the ground.

"Hey! Look, Zoro! Kitty's trying to get our prey!"

"Looks like it."

"Hmph!"

Then suddenly the big dark figure of the panther disappeared from Usopp's eyesight and it was heard hissing and meowing, like fighting against someone that was the same size. There was grunting, growling, hissing, slamming and a giant thump. Then all went suddenly oddly quiet, leaving a silent ringing sound echoing in Usopp's ears. He didn't know if he should look behind him or not, since the cat had been silenced by something, and it seemed like the 'something' was more dangerous than the cat monster. And something that was that strong wasn't anything nice if it was discovered to be an enemy.

The sound of steps could be heard as the 'something' walked closer to the two angels, it's boots hitting the soft grass making thumping sounds. A silent whimpering sound escaped Usopp's throat, the mixture of pain and fear making him tremble again.

"Zoro, look over that other. I think we just captured something really rare!"

The sudden voice made Usopp jump a little, and curl tighter, only to yelp in pain as he accidentally tried to move his injured wing. Suddenly he could feel a gentle touch on his uninjured wing, making him startle and try to pull the wing away.

"Easy there, little angel. I'm not going to kill you.", the voice from earlier said, making the hairs in the sniper angel's neck stand. Usopp crawled a bit away quickly and then turned around to face his opponent, winching as his injured wing didn't like his moving at all. He gasped when he noticed the blonde haired demon kneeling besides the place he had been lying just a moment ago, and looking little bewildered that the curly haired angel tried to 'fight back'. Usopp noticed another demon moving towards Luffy's unconscious form.

"S-S-Stay away from h-him, you d-demon!!", Usopp shouted getting up to sitting position in painfully slow speed, cursing mentally for his stuttering. Why couldn't he seem a little braver at least when he was trying to protect his friends? The green haired guy turned around to look at Usopp with sceptical look. When the older one of the angels noticed that he wasn't going to say anything he tried to quickly come up with something to say, which wouldn't sound overly stupid or retarded.

"Y-You heard me!", he spat then, jumping a little as the blonde demon was closing on him again. Usopp moved back, raising his only uninjured wing in the air, puffing his feathers trying to look more bigger and threatening than he really was. His other wing just twitched, which send little jolts of pain through his hurting back. Sweat was rolling down his forehead, and his lip was bleeding from earlier lip biting. He had other cuts on his body too, but nothing serious or killing. But they still hurt like hell.

The green haired demon, Zoro, shrugged and turned back to the task in the hand. The smaller one of the angels was lying on the ground face down in a pool of his own blood. Zoro kneeled besides him and examined his body for all the injuries he could find. There was only one big cut at the right side, but other of the injuries were just minors. These angels had been pretty damn lucky that they had come and rescued them. Other vice the panther would have an angelic lunch. Chuckling little for his own joke, the green haired demon took gentle hold of the angel and turning him around Zoro pulled his to his lap, looking at the serene and peaceful looking face.

It was ironical to say that the boy looked like an angel when he slept, but it was true. Softly Zoro trailed the thin scar under the boy's left eye with his thumb. It was an old scar, and hadn't been caused by that cat monster. But it somehow suited the dark haired kid. Zoro was broke out of his thoughts when there suddenly was two big chocolate eyes staring back to his own dark green and narrowed ones. Zoro was startled to say the least, but only mentally. He never showed any kind of emotions to outside world, nothing besides hate and anger. The angel broke in to large grin, giggling happily, but sounding really tired.

"Who are you?", the angel asked, still smiling from ear to ear. Zoro blinked, wondering if he should answer or not, but then opted to answer.

"Roronoa Zoro.", Zoro said, helping the angel into better position. The angel grinned again.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Luffy.", the smaller one said smiling, but then a huge yawn escaped him. Zoro just watched little bewildered at the angel when the other reached up to rub his eyes. "Thank you .for help. You must be an angel.", the dark haired kid gave a giggle before starting to relax as he seemed to be loosing his conscious again. Then Luffy turned little in Zoro's arms so he faced the other, and his fists moved to take hold of the white shirt the demon was wearing.

"So tired, Zoro...", Luffy said in almost whisper and then pressed his face against the demon's shoulder, falling asleep. Zoro's eyes widened slightly. What was he supposed to do now? There was small angel kid sleeping comfortably in his arms. Looking absolutely adorable. No! That didn't sound right! Nothing was adorable to Zoro! Not even sleeping angel.

"Stay away from me!", Usopp's voice woke Zoro out from his thoughts, and he shake his head trying to kill the feeling of raising blush. Roronoa Zoro did NOT blush, no matter what. He turned to look at the show Sanji was putting on.

"C'mon, my sweet little angel. Don't be shy.", the blonde, Sanji, said in his most sugared voice as he took another crawling step closer to the panicking angel.

"No! You're just probably going to use us for some sick and perverted rituals!", Usopp shouted, pointing at Sanji with accusing finger, his whole arm shaking. His back and shoulders hurt like hell, and the injured wing was slowly going numb and slack, tipping towards the ground. This wasn't a good time to lose his ability to fly.

"Rituals?", Sanji asked tilting his head to a side looking little puzzled, then he laughed like he had heard the best joke of the year.

"Don't worry. We are not going to use our toys in any rituals.", he said grinning, and making Usopp shake in fear. Sanji couldn't even remember how long it had been since they had last time had any new visitors. Must've been that mischievous black haired tattoo kid. And he didn't even get to play with him!

But now when he looked at the curly haired, olive skinned angel in front of him, he decided that this was going to be his, and he wasn't going to share.

"What are you staring at?", Usopp snapped after the blonde angel had not done anything else than looked at him for a while now. And he really started to feel like fainting right now. He had never earlier broke his wing, and he hoped that he wouldn't broke it again in the future, since it hurt like a bitch.

Sanji snapped out of his thoughts and stood up. He was tired of playing in the woods. Usopp just stared at the demon and crawled a little bit away again, but since his wings had gone numb - except for the pain - he hadn't noticed that the wing was there before he had already pressed it with his hand, and cried out in pain. When he opened his brown eyes again, he couldn't see the blonde any more. Panicking a bit since he didn't know where his enemy was any more, Usopp turned his head around sharply, trying to catch even a glimpse of the other.

Then someone hit him in the neck from back, and made everything go black, and even the pain went away for the tiny moment which he was unconscious.

"Feh. You didn't have to be that brutal. He barely was conscious any more.", Zoro said as he carried the small dark haired angel in his arms, and placed the straw hat he had found lying on the ground to the boy's head. Sanji noted that the taller demon had even bothered to tie the angel's wounds.

"Oh, does my old ears betray me, or did I just hear THE great Roronoa Zoro say to be gentle with angel?", Sanji asked in teasing voice, clearly mocking the other demon. Zoro just frowned and glared at the smaller demon.

"As if.", was his simply, and short answer, telling to back off while the other still could.

Sanji grinned from ear to ear as he took few steps closer to Zoro.

"Well...then you probably don't mind if I-", Sanji didn't even get to say his sentence in end as he reached for the dark haired angel in Zoro's arms, 'cause Zoro slapped his hands away as in reflex. They went both quiet for a while, before the green haired one coughed nervously and then turned away from the patented Cheshire cat smirk of Sanji's.

"We don't have time for that...just grab the curly head there and we can get back home. Nami's probably already destroyed the couch again.", Zoro said, sounding irritated at the last part.

"Well you know, Nami-san. She's such a devil when left alone.", Sanji said laughing and then gently picking the angel from the ground as they started to make their way towards their home.

* * *

More to come?


End file.
